Various liquid coating compositions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,987,893 and 5,103,812 both relate to combinations of alkyl siloxy siloxane-containing polymers admixed with liquid polydimethylsiloxanes. The combinations are described as excellent non-stinging, non-irritating liquid coating material for forming films which act as conformable bandages adhering to and protecting nails, skin and mucous membrane wounds from abrasion, contamination, and desiccation, while stopping pain from exposed nerve ends and allowing body fluid evaporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,502 relates to compositions comprising 1-40% siloxane containing polymer; 60-99% of an alkane-based siloxy polymer reaction solvent, and 0-15% of adjuvants. The compositions are described as being useful for application to the skin or as components in cosmetic or topical medicament compositions.